Trade Goods
into . }} Trade Goods is a Town Project that boosts the Town's revenue for as long as it remains active. This project is available to all Races at all times, and may be halted in favor of other items and resumed at will. Like Housing, this is an ongoing project of indefinite duration, and will persist until canceled. Description The Trade Goods project represents a dictum by the Wizard that a Town's industry be committed to churning out marketable items. Rather than allow this supply surge to spur the town's growth, the Fortress retains its claim on the industry and takes a fat cut, independent and separate from the Tax Rate. Trade Goods range from simple durables to regional luxuries and exotica. They could be sold locally or cross between Arcanus and Myrror, but essentially, the stronger the Town's industrial base, the more exciting its product lines, and the more money in the venture. Wizards themselves have absolutely no interest in mundane goods. They are most keen, though, to convert the profits into the tools of conquest and the Mana Crystals that fuel their ambition. Effect and Magnitude This project converts all into through a simple formula: Gold = Production / 2 : Gold is rounded down to the nearest whole number; e.g., yields . : The simplest way to increase the yield on this project is to assign more Workers in the town, which will result in more . Any buildings, spells, racial traits, and environmental conditions which influence hammer output will extend their effects to Trade Goods. Gold revenue boosts, however, do not extend to Trade Goods. Examples are charted below. : Strategy When a Town is captured, Trade Goods is its default construction order, and this project indeed represents the fastest way to pull in dividends from the conquest. Since your town cannot build Town Buildings or Housing while engaged with Trade Goods, you are accepting an opportunity cost to the town's long-term pace of development. You are also forgoing production of Military Units there. In return you get more in your treasury, which could be more useful. The revenues from Trade Goods could speed along projects in a more important town, cover Upkeep, go towards hiring Heroes and Mercenaries, or be transmuted into . The benefits are, as such, slanted towards making the most out of the short-term. Trade Goods grant the highest relative gold boost to an empire that has a low Tax Rate, since that chief source of revenue is reduced. But gold is gold, and more of it is valuable in every situation! Consider defaulting to Trade Goods wherever there is less need for development or militarization. Maximum Gold Output Note that the maximum gross revenue of a city is . In the game engine, this represents the cap on a two-digit hexadecimal calculation, FF, and a higher-order digit was not deemed necessary by Master of Magic's developers for computing a single town's income. This limit can be reached in some fabulously wealthy cities, and Trade Goods may only be of partial use— or no use at all, as in the city pictured— for hitting the limit. Luckily, your income does not "wrap around" back to in such a case, but sits comfortably at a net of minus your buildings' upkeep. Category:Town Buildings